Episode 03: Transformation
'~Hotel NiNe: The City~' Zach fired up his beam saber again and followed closely behind Dukey, they both went off right near the battleship and Zach headed to the right wing, slicing through it was a bit more difficult then he had thought but it still went through fine. He looked down at the end for Dukey to see if he finished taking the other wing, instantly Zach received a transmission from Dukey after taking down the other wing, “I've got an idea! Your mobile suit transforms right? What if you transform and I stand on top of your fighter, that way I can use my jets to propel us forward and you can use yours to propel us upward.” The battleship began falling toward the Federal Base. “I can do that!” Zach said eagerly, hitting a series of buttons followed by a switch being pulled down, as his Gundam began to transform into Nova’s bird mode. Gundam Nova’s legs folded over and were placed on its back, while the arms and hands tucked in. “Okay get on!” He flew back over and sat still as the silver Hyaku Shiki came over and stood on top of Gundam Nova, then Zach cranked the thrusters and they began to lift the heavy battleship. Dukey had a good grip on the battleship and they head toward the ocean instead. “Never thought I'd meet up with you again, it's a good thing I did though!” said Dukey. Once they were over the water, Dukey's Hyaku Shiki tossed the battleship as far as he could. The ship started sinking down as the water of the ocean pulled it down, followed by a mushroom-like water eruption that formulated a huge tidal wave. The wave stopped just short of the Federal Base. “Now we just have to take out these remaining Zaku IIIs!” Dukey jumped off the Nova Bird and pulled out his beam rifle. He fired at a bunch of Zaku IIIs hitting the cockpit with each precision blast. Zach transformed back into MS mode, hitting his thrusters again and flew straight toward a pile of Zaku IIIs, destroying anything in his path; a small group was all that was left. Dukey, Zach, and Sam fought all night until no more enemy mobile suits remained. Dukey finally placed his mobile suit up and headed for bed, but it was now 9 AM and the sun was up. “Damnit…I'm never going to get any rest...” “I bumped into this guy for a reason. I need to quest with him in order to figure things out. He doesn’t know my issue though. ''He'll deal with it when it happens. I need to continue to be with them, to learn more from him. Get some rest first, then tell Dukey I want to join,” questioned Zach in his mind as he laid his head back and closed his eyes; it was the first bit of rest he's gotten in a long time. '~Federal Base: Hanger~' Rayse Odin hovered down to the landing docks of his new ''home with a loud hum coming from the thrusters on his Gundam's back, “I wonder what it's like here...But then again all of these bases look the same to me.” He knew that he wouldn't be warmed up immediately so he tried not to get to excited, but from what he'd been told it would take a week to get his backup Gundam delivered. "Sargent Rayse reporting in. Safe arrival and all systems are green. Shutting down mobile suit." He got a confirmation light in his helmet and he started shutting down all of the systems in his Gundam and took a long sigh. Elly Van Houten was in her office reviewing a few things about the development on the New NT-D prototypes. "Oh! What a day." She sighed as she placed her head down on her desk. "I'm so tired." His men waked Dukey up, "Captain, the repairs are all completed…except for your Hyaku Shiki. What happened last night?" they asked as Dukey continued rubbing his eyes and answered, “Last night? Oh, uh Neo-Zeon’s Zaku III’s attacked us. You guys must have slept through the whole thing…me on the other hand... JUST FELL ASLEEP!” Dukey's Sargent backed off a bit and looked down at his feet. "Well…you're needed in the hangar sir. You don't want our Admiral angry due to the length it took us to complete this mission do you?" Dukey crawled out of bed and started putting on his dark orange and green uniform. He yawned and stretched for a minute and the said, “alright…let's go then…” Dukey and his men all hopped on a bus and arrive at the Federal Base. “I'll be glad to leave Earth. These Feddies have been stuck here for so damn long they probably don't even remember the cosmos.” They headed toward the hangar where the Raider was being kept. Zach looked over his shoulder as Dukey and his men approached; he then stopped what he was doing and ran over. “Captain Dukey! It’s good to meet you again. I wish to accompany you on your journey. Is there room aboard for an Earth Federation Captain? I assure you it will make life easier on you in these parts.” Rayse hopped out of his Gundam and looked around after being handed his luggage; all he saw was maintenance people and a group of men from the side talking. By the conversation, one of them looked very tired and the other...well from his distance he couldn't tell what the other guy was. Dukey waved his men to board the Raider and stopped to speak with Zach further. “So you wish to come along? A Feddie in space…this could be interesting, it's been almost four years since the Earth Federation gave a damn about space. The alliance after all was formed because they wanted us to help protect ‘their’ Earth.” Dukey leaned closer to Zach and said, “Welcome aboard Captain! Two Newtypes, two captains on one ship, this could prove to be a powerful team. I will warn you though, our next stop is the AEUG moon base Grenada and if you fear space you better turn back now. Most of these Feddies don't understand the difference between artificial and Earth’s gravity until it's too late. After we report to our superior I will ask permission to head to Side 3 so that you can practice using your Gundam in artificial and zero gravity. We can't let your Newtype abilities go to waste!” They all board the Raider and the ship took off. “Now to find a big enough hole in the Ozone...” The Raider was similar to the late Magellan-Class Battleship. '~The ''Raider~''' Zach was no stranger to space and the gravity change. True it had been a while since he was out there, but it wasn’t too long. A good change of atmosphere was just what he needed. “I'm going to head to the observation deck, you can find me up there if you need anything from me,” said Zach as Dukey nodded and added, “Ahh…so space doesn't faze you, a true Newtype you are! Sargent! "Yes sir!" “I need some rest, scout this area for a weakness in the Ozone, and when you find one, wake me. We will leave Earth as soon as we can.” "Yes sir!" Dukey left the bridge and headed back to his chambers. He took off his uniform and crawled into bed. “Finally…some sleep.” Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins